Efforts have been made to optimize the manner in which one can control electromagnetic radiation passing through a window, e.g., in residences, commercial buildings, automobiles, etc. Such control may be to provide privacy, reduce glare from ambient sunlight, or to control harmful effects of ultraviolet light. Technology associated with such light control has evolved significantly over the conventional window shade or blind.
One approach to electromagnetic radiation control uses passive films, such as high reflectivity films, heat saving films, and fade-protection films. However, such films generally result in a constant reduction in interior light and loss in visibility. Another approach uses glass panels having radiation transmission characteristics that absorb infrared and ultraviolet wavelengths, while transmitting visible wavelengths.
Further approaches to electromagnetic radiation control use “smart window” technology, wherein light transmission characteristics may be electrically controlled in order to meet lighting needs, minimize thermal load on heating and/or cooling systems, provide privacy within interior spaces of buildings, vehicles and the like, or control harmful effects associated with ultraviolet light exposure.
There are two general categories of chromogenic switchable glazing or smart windows, namely: non-electrically activated switchable glazings and electrically activated switchable glazings. The non-electrically activated types of chromogenic switchable glazing are based on photochromics, thermochromics and thermotropics. The most common electrically activated types of chromogenic switchable glazing are based on polymer dispersed liquid crystals (PDLC), dispersed particle systems (DPS) and electrochromics.
In general, PDLC technology involves phase separation of nematic liquid crystal from a homogeneous liquid crystal containing an amount of polymer. The phase separation can be realized by polymerization of the polymer. The phase separated nematic liquid crystal forms micro-sized droplets dispersed in the polymer bed. In the off-state, the liquid crystal molecules within the droplets are randomly oriented, resulting in mismatching of the refractive indexes between the polymer bed and the liquid crystal droplets and hence a translucent or light scattering state. When a suitable electric field is applied, the liquid crystal orients such that the refractive indexes between the polymer bed and the liquid crystal droplets are oriented such that a transparent state results. The main disadvantage of the PDLC technology is the inherent haze caused by the optical index mismatching, particularly at large viewing angles. The application of an applied voltage is also necessary to resistance stability.
Electro-optical laminate structures having total-reflection, semi-transparent and totally transparent modes of operation for improved control over the flow of electromagnetic radiation have been developed. Such structures comprise one or more cholesteric liquid crystal (CLC) electromagnetic radiation polarizing panels, also known as polymer stabilized cholesteric texture (PSCT) liquid crystal technology.
PSCT polarizers are used in light valves and electro-optical glazing, or smart window constructions to control light. Such constructions typically comprise two rigid sheets of glass on either side of the CLC layer. The CLC layer comprises crosslinkable or polymerizable material mixed with non-crosslinkable liquid crystals and chiral dopants. Each sheet of glass is covered with a transparent, electrically conductive coating to which electrical connections are attached. The structure is typically mounted within a frame.
PSCT generally may be formed in “normal” mode, “reverse” mode, or bistable mode. In the normal mode, the liquid crystals are in a focal conic state and scatter light. If an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal, the liquid crystals reorient themselves parallel to each other along with the electric field and the panel appears transparent, allowing light to pass through the device without scattering of the light.
“Reverse mode” PSCT is similar to the normal mode PSCT product, but with some key differences. The liquid crystal panel is transparent at zero field and scattering/opaque when a sufficiently high field is applied. Further, an additional orientation layer is generally applied to the substrates before lamination of the liquid crystal mixture. During curing of the panel, which is typically slower than for normal mode product, no electric field is applied to the mixture. Also, the formulation is a modified liquid crystal mixture, and includes higher polymer concentration. Reverse mode PSCT are particularly suitable for automotive type applications when a fail-safe state must be transparent. It is also preferred for use when the main duty of the glazing structure is to act as a transparent window.
Bistable PSCT systems operate in a different manner, whereby a voltage is applied to switch from a scattering/opaque state to a transparent state, and vice versa. At one voltage condition, the material is opaque or optically scattering, because the liquid crystal is randomly oriented throughout the system, and thus the refractive indices vary spatially. At another voltage condition, the material is transparent, because the liquid crystal is uniformly aligned and the material becomes an optically uniform medium. Although liquid crystals are dielectric media, their conductivities are not zero because of impurities. Switchable windows prepared with PDLCs and PSCTs consume generous amounts of energy since a voltage must be applied in order to sustain one of the optical states. Thus, current liquid crystal switchable windows have a problem in that voltage must be applied to sustain one of the optical states, namely, they are monostable.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved bistable switchable liquid crystal windows switchable between an optically transparent state, upon exposure with a predetermined voltage pulse, and an optically scattered state, upon exposure to an elevated temperature, and which remains stable in either state at zero field.